


Strifin and Buildin: A Doomed Timeline

by gallantCreator



Series: Strifin and Buildin [1]
Category: Homestuck, Homestuck OCs - Fandom, Strifin and Buildin
Genre: Death, F/F, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Old Gods, Original Characters - Freeform, Violence, roleplay characters, some mild descriptions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallantCreator/pseuds/gallantCreator
Summary: Bit of a doomed timeline tangent for RP characters!





	Strifin and Buildin: A Doomed Timeline

Aeseop curled up up in Luxana's lap, watching the meteor shower. They were incredibly rare in the Incipshere, making it all the more special.  
“I feel like I don't deserve this...” Aeseop sighed. Luxana winced a bit. It always hurt to hear her say that. But she said nothing.  
“I'm so glad we finally got out on this date. This game has been a non-stop mess.”  
“Mmm...It's nice to have down-time. How are you and Xeliro doing okay?”  
Luxana smiled a bit, “Yeah but...”  
“You're still sad that Kris isn't talking to anyone?”  
She let out a deep, pained sigh.  
“We were so close before the game, and now every time I pester him he tells me I'm bugging him. At least I've got Xeliro as my moirail, so I'm not totally alone in the pale quadrant.”  
Aeseop chuckled and nodded, “I'm impressed he seems to be keeping up with both of us. Honestly, I always figured he'd forget me.”  
You internally roll your eyes. The way he looks at Aeseop is NOT pale, but as long as he knows who she's with you're fine with that. You spot something in the distance.  
“Aeseop, make a wish!”  
She smiles and squeezes her eyes shut tight. When she opens them, she looks at you and gasps.  
“It came true!”  
You turn bright fuschia and kiss her.  
“You are adorable. I love you, dea-”  
She tenses up and pulls back.  
“Sweetheart! I meant...I meant sweetheart.”

Aeseop's smile is weak, almost apologetic. She turns away once more, and eyes go wide.  
“Luxana that...that meteor...it's gonna land on your planet.”  
“What? That's impossible these rocks are insanely far out in space,” She smiles reassuringly, a bit of condescension in her tone.  
“No, Luxana, it's really coming right towards us.”  
“Aeseop that's impos-” But it was not, in fact, impossible. Despite the Light player, there was no luck of the meteor crashing harmlessly into the ground. The giant shard, ripped straight from her planet, came hurtling back towards it, being ridden like a rocket back to the ground by a...greenish-white bird?  
“Time to die, worms!” The bird cawed, as the shard slammed into the Earth. Aeseop was pinned by a sharp, no longer feeling anything beneath her knees. Mostly because there WASN'T anything TO feel. She crawled forward, screaming in pain and horror. Luxana could barely move, out of shock more than anything. She stood up, shakily, seeing the fear in Aeseops eyes. It killed her to see Aeseop in pain like this. GBird, however, would kill Aeseop, dropping another Shard on her back.  
“Oh this is SO much more fun than just shooting lasers,” The bird cackled maniacally. Luxana ran over to the still body of Aeseop. She was already dead. There was no saving her. No point in one last kiss goodbye, now. She'd never wake up.

Luxana stood up, shaky and unsure of her stance. She reached for her spear and aimed it, but a precise green-white bolt shot through her shoulder, severing the muscle. The bastard bird didn't even have the courtesy to kill her fast.  
“Oh don't look so down. You can throw that spear with your right arm, can't you?”  
She grabbed her spear with her non-dominant arm, and threw it. It went wide, of course.  
“Guess no-”  
“SHUT UP!” She shouted. If she pissed him off at least then he'd kill her. The black crystal ball in her captchalogue began to bubble, despite being supposedly inert. GBird looked a bit uneasy as the pitch began to spill out of her pockets.  
“You killed the Troll I love! You murdered her! Why!?”  
“Oh you wouldn't understand my reasons, I assure you. Well, you'd understand why I DON'T kill you; absolute pettiness. But, the murdering your little lover you w-”  
“I said SHUT UP!” The black bubbling goop shook with her rage. This was getting out of hand. He fired a beam through her lungs, making sure to puncture her seadweller airsac, in case she got the idea of crawling into the ocean to mend. She would suffer, choking and drowning on dry land. What beautiful irony, drowning a seadwelling Troll. She grabbed the wound, and the inky blackness began to creep up and into the wound. GBird looked unamused, and a little bit scared.  
“What...what are you doing? Get off of her! She is a LIGHT player!”  
The darkness swallowed her up, engulfing and enshrouding her. The black tendrils shot out of the repaired arm, and snatched up the bird.

“Le-Let me go!”  
“YOU KNOW NOT WHY WE CHOOSE LIGHT PLAYERS. BEACONS ACROSS ALL REALITY. BURNING TORCHES EVEN WHEN ENVELOPED BY THE VOID. THE ONLY ASPECT THAT CAN TRULY INTERMINGLE WITH THE DARKNESS IS, IRONICALLY, THE LIGHT.”  
“You can't win! If you could you'd-”  
The tendrils squeezed, and GBird winced. For the first time in a VERY long time, he was afraid. He tried to teleport, but the beast that clutched him made sure he could not escape.  
“MILLIONS OF MILLIONS OF ETERNITIES THE FIRST GUARDIANS HAVE EXISTED AND FOR ALL OF IT THEY HAVE BEEN LITTLE MORE THAN A NUISANCE TO THE HORRORTERRORS. FOR EONS WE HAVE TOLERATED YOU.” Her voice was a sinister growl, echoing through the land.  
“You...will release me.”  
“YOUR KIND DOES NOTHING BUT CAUSE PROBLEMS. BE IT TRICKS, OR ACTIVELY SLAUGHTERING WHOLE WORLDS AND USURPING POWER...”  
“Some of those weren't the First Guardian's fault!”  
“...AND BECOMING THE ENTITY THAT PLAGUED AN ENTIRE UNIVERSE.”  
“Oh come on, that big cherub idiot isn't my fault!”  
The tendrils squeezed, choking the last of the life from GBird.  
“WE ARE DONE TOLERATING.”

The smokey tendrils swirled around Luxana, who dropped the dead Guardian's corpse and took to the skies. It was a long and lonely flight, with the girl regaining enough of her consciousness to lament her loss. She flew through the universe at speeds far surpassing the speed of light, and into a new session. A doomed young man looked up from his work, watching the black-shrouded Troll fly towards a mysterious glowing bee. It died without a fight. The woman took to the skies again, appearing in another world, at another time. This one, he was told, was special. There were TWO Guardians, as this session would Scratch. The first of two was a dog, before it could approach its' new home. He was snatched up and disposed of. Luxana took no joy in the act, nor in the solace that the dog would grow to deserve it. When she arrived on the other side of the next universe, she was assured yet again that the cat was 'kind of a dick'.

For centuries, she flew back and forth, eliminating First Guardians and dooming timelines that had no hope of success anyway. As much as the Horrorterrors wanted to, they knew better than to doom a session that would succeed. There was no justice in that. Though they reveled in the ones where the Guardian held no sway over the session, killing each and every one in every variation, splitting whole worlds in two to kill the Guardians who had yet to emerge from their slumber, ending timelines that had not even begun. Thousands more years passed, and their work was finally completed. Every First Guardian that could be killed had been killed. Even if she weren't trapped in an immortal teen form thanks to the horrorterrors dark magics, her fuschia blood would have kept her alive anyway. But now, with no purpose and no mission, she floated aimlessly through one of countless empty sessions.  
“YOU ARE FREE IF YOU WISH.”  
“My world...my friends...”  
“THEY ARE LONG GONE. THEY FAILED, NEVER REACHING THE GOD TIERS, NEVER COMPLETING THEIR MISSION.”  
“Oh...so...I'm alone?”  
“WE REGRET THAT WE CANNOT GIVE LIFE BACK TO YOUR LOVE.”  
Luxana shivered.  
“BUT WE CAN GIVE YOU PEACE.”  
Her neck wrenched almost completely around, her body going limp as it floated through space. Despite this, she opened her eyes to the feeling of arms wrapped around her neck.  
“You're dead!”  
She blinked, hugging the person, before pulling back.  
“I'm...what?”  
“Well, that or you're dreaming but I've been waiting so long and you never once went to sleep, so I can only imagine you're dead.”  
Luxana looked up and down. Aeseop? HER Aeseop? How?  
“But...I watched you get killed.”  
“Yes! And when I died for good, I woke up...here. In the Dream Bubbles. I guess my Dream Self didn't wake up. I guess we can be kissed awake? I dunno, seems silly.”  
Luxana threw her arms around Aeseop and began to sob.  
“It's been...oh gog it's been so many sweeps. Thousands and thousands of sweeps.”  
“Oh...”  
“Oh!?”  
“Well...out here...time kind of...doesn't work right? For me it feels like it's been maybe a week? But everyone says I've been here nearly a billion years. Which can't be right. But I trust Xeliro! He'd never lie to us!”  
The wary Troll wiped a tear, and kissed Aeseop, ready to start the rest of their afterlife together, so glad to finally be able to rest.


End file.
